


窒息

by cdanberry



Category: zsww
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdanberry/pseuds/cdanberry





	窒息

一发完。文有点长，屁话多。他就是一辆三观不正的车。接受就看，受不了退出。真R18！！  
我，不搞柔弱受，没有动不动哭。  
科普放最后。

平躺于浴缸，安静地让水流裹住身体。

从轻柔到沉重，密不透风的压力刺激着半眯着的眼球，模糊着五官。肺部的氧气一点一点溶解释放，四肢开始丧失感觉，意识慢慢放空，那种被握住生命的窒息感翻涌而上，让人产生一种隐秘的快感。

没有持续很久，在窒息和休克的边界，一线之差的判断，王一博猛然坐起，扶着浴缸大口喘气，回味着茫然空白的时刻。

第一千零五次。

啊，大约是学生时代开始吧，同学间的游戏。

倒下，醒来，记忆无意识。那种忘记一切的迷茫和死里逃生的快感杂糅在一起，让王一博上瘾。

其实也没什么特殊的。

就像王一博喜欢游戏，喜欢摩托，喜欢滑板，喜欢跳舞一样平常。如果世界上没有那么多所谓普通和异类的划分标准，完全可以将喜欢窒息感这个标签写入兴趣爱好，放在简历里加分。

真烦，过两天换个方式吧。  
王一博将浴室清理好，不耐烦地皱了皱眉头。

毕竟喝个酸奶也有不同口味，天天喝同一种也会让人烦躁。不同口味才能保持新鲜感不是吗？

不过也不是王一博懒，主要是家里多了个人。

之前他的那个常年出差的合租人退房了，房东又租给了一个老是待在家里画画的多话设计师。

那个设计师整天笑眯眯的，哪怕在家里也要穿着标准三件套，带着金丝边眼睛，每天都要该死地敲门叫他出来吃饭。要不是他那张脸确实好看的过分，王一博可以很干脆的把门拍在他脸上。

哦，他叫什么来着？好像是，肖战。  
啧，那个讨厌鬼这两天出差，没在家。  
王一博想着，揉了揉头发，随便裹了条浴巾就推门去厨房觅食。

一抬头，就看见肖战坐在客厅里玩手机。

王一博皱起眉头，也没和他打招呼，自顾自的进了厨房。

王一博很瘦，但因为常年练舞，身上覆着漂亮的恰到好处的肌肉。再加上从事电竞行业，他的皮肤很白，甚至可以说有点苍白。

从肖战的角度欣赏，有水珠顺着王一博没有擦干的头发滑过脖颈和蝴蝶骨，顺着挺拔的脊背隐没在浴巾里。

肖战挑眉扶了扶眼镜，玩味地把玩着在客厅里找到的麻绳，低低笑了一声。

当王一博拿着可乐从厨房走出来，看到肖战玩着自己昨天忘记收起来的道具时，瞳孔瞬间紧缩。王一博强撑着自己，假装无事走过，却被肖战拉住。

肖战拿起麻绳，走上前轻轻摩挲王一博的后颈没有处理好的红痕，温柔地笑了笑:“这款遮瑕膏的效果很不错哦，不过脖子后面不太好涂，要我帮你吗？”

王一博抿了抿嘴，反身半开玩笑地问：“怎么，大设计师，我是不是还要谢谢您。”

“你很喜欢吗？”  
“允许你成天三件套的怪癖，还不允许我有点兴趣？”

王一博见肖战良久没有反应，嗤笑了一声就转身回房。当手快要触碰到门把手时，一种熟悉的触感碰上王一博的脖颈。

麻绳快速的收紧让王一博一下子失去氧气和平衡，身形不稳地靠在肖战身上，围在腰间的毛巾一下子散落在脚旁。向后仰的同时，让王一博清楚地看到肖战的表情。

即使做着谋杀的动作，肖战仍是温柔地弯着眉眼，仿佛正在进行至高无上的艺术。窒息的不受控让王一博慌张地拉扯肖战的手，但出乎意料的是，肖战那一双修长的手力气大的惊人，让王一博挣扎不得。

长时间的窒息让王一博清楚的感受到四肢在失去知觉，意识也慢慢沉没于黑暗。

就在意识消失的那一刻，肖战的手突然放松了下来，一把揽住王一博，将他放在沙发上。

意识和感觉回笼是什么样的？那就像是坐过山车从最高点俯冲下来的失重感，血液一下子冲进全身，烫的发热。

这是王一博第一次和死亡离得这么近。但奇迹般的，王一博并没有因为差点被谋杀生气。因为，一种难以言喻的羞耻快感冲击着他的身体。王一博光着身体，青紫色的脸留下潮红，伴着急促的呼吸，他的下体竟然起了反应。

王一博瞪了坐在茶几上的肖战一眼，喘着气对肖战说：“你给我滚蛋。”

肖战无辜地眨了眨眼睛，肆意打量王一博光裸地身体：“你难道不开心吗？”

“滚！”  
“你现在没力气，需要我帮忙吗？”  
“不需要！”

肖战叹了口气，倾身上前，用指头顺着勒痕慢慢地揉搓。刚被粗糙麻绳勒破皮的皮肤敏感的很。肖战的触碰带着情色的酥痒感袭击着他。然而肖战并没有停止，而是用一根手指顺着他的两胸之间的浅浅的内缝而下，在腹肌上打转。与此同时，肖战将头埋在王一博的肩膀，伸出舌头舔舐他锁骨处的小痣，还似是不经意的舔过伤口。

肖战蜻蜓点水般的撩拨让王一博难耐非常，身体的燥热根本减不下来。王一博不自觉的仰起头，将自己进一步送到肖战嘴边。肖战小声地笑了一下，停下了动作，低声问道:“一博，需要我帮忙吗？”

王一博恶狠狠地盯了肖战一眼，声音沙哑地开口:“只此一次，肖战。”

肖战低头安抚地亲了亲王一博的额头，慢条斯理地摘下自己的眼镜。王一博被肖战的磨蹭快要逼疯了，便用尽全身力气扯过肖战的领带，将他的手放在自己难受的地方。

“这么着急？”说着，肖战掏出茶几下的润滑液，一只手顺着系带滑下，不轻不重的揉捏着龟头。而另一只手，则绕到背后，沿着臀沟进去，浅浅的试探。

王一博一个激灵，一下抓住肖战的手:“你干什么？”  
“这是只此一次的配套服务，这位先生。”肖战不容拒绝地拿来王一博的手，低头吻上他的嘴，不让他发声。

不得不说，肖战的技术真的很好。王一博被抚慰的正舒服的时候，肖战突然按住马眼，慢慢直起身来。王一博迷茫地看向肖战，肖战却一脸委屈地开口：“我很难受啊，你要补偿我。”

王一博这时候已经失去判断的能力，只想快点继续，便胡乱点了点头。随着王一博的点头，肖战的动作瞬间快了起来。

肖战下边就这润滑液伸进后壁慢慢开拓，王一博身体很柔软，后面也是。肖战含着王一博的乳头含糊地说着dirty talk:“一博，你身体好软，里面却很紧哦！好想让你看看你自己一丝不挂的样子，太美了！”

王一博被说的面红耳赤，身体却更加情动。肖战吻一边上王一博，一边拉开自己的裤子拉链，将王一博的双腿放在腰间，扶着自己的下体进入。巨大的异物让王一博不适的想逃离，却被肖战拉了回来，一深一浅地抽插。

王一博没有想过做爱会产生窒息感。肖战快速的顶弄让王一博根本没有喘息的时间，缺氧让王一博只能被动地攀附着肖战的身体，接受着肖战的侵占。

快要失去意识的时候，体内略微冰凉液体的注入让王一博顿时清醒了不少。肖战一口咬上他的乳头，前后快感的叠加让王一博在肖战手上释放。

结束情事，肖战抱起王一博用浴巾裹住，亲昵地吻了吻王一博的鼻尖:“还难受吗？”

王一博忍着酸痛扯过枕头，摔在肖战脸上，冷笑:“混蛋，手法很熟练啊，平常没少勒人没少做爱啊！”

肖战愣了愣，随即忍不住大笑，跪在王一博面前：“一博，我可是为了你专门系统学习过，很专业的。”

“你一早就知道？！”  
“恩，准确的说是，你上学的时候就知道了。你房间窗户正对着我。”

王一博突然很想回到过去把不爱拉窗帘的自己打一顿。

肖战见王一博气鼓鼓的样子，笑着站起身，穿好衣服，捡起地上的绳子，将自己和王一博的手绑在一起，蹲在王一博面前，笑着问道：“这位先生，能否给我一个服务你一辈子的机会呢？”


End file.
